leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble/Background
Lore |render = |gender = Male |race = Yordle |birthplace = Bandle City |residence = Bandle City |occupation = |faction = Bandle City |allies = |friends = Tristana, Ziggs |rivals = Heimerdinger, Teemo, Tahm Kench |related = }} Even amongst yordles, Rumble was always the runt of the litter. As such, he was used to being bullied. In order to survive, he had to be scrappier and more resourceful than his peers. He developed a quick temper and a reputation for getting even, no matter who crossed him. This made him something of a loner, but he didn't mind. He liked to tinker, preferring the company of gadgets, and he could usually be found rummaging through the junkyard. He showed great potential as a mechanic. His teachers recommended him for enrollment at the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress in Piltover, where he may very well have become one of esteemed protégés, but Rumble refused to go. He believed that Heimerdinger and his associates were "sellouts", trading superior yordle technology to humans for nothing more than a pat on the head while yordles remained the butt of their jokes. When a group of human graduates from the Yordle Academy sailed to Bandle City to visit the place where their mentor was born and raised, Rumble couldn't resist the temptation to see them face-to-face (so to speak). He only intended to get a good look at the humans, but four hours and several choice words later, he returned home bruised and bloodied with an earful about how he was an embarrassment to "enlightened" yordles like Heimerdinger. The next morning he left Bandle City without a word, and wasn't seen again for months. When he returned, he was at the helm of a clanking, mechanized monstrosity. He marched it to the center of town amidst dumbfounded onlookers and there announced that he would join the League of Legends to show the world what yordle-tech was really capable of, without hiding behind a foreign banner. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke As Rumble tries to speak, Tristy collapses and Rumble kicks it and hops back on. * * ;Upon overheating * * * * ;Tristy, while overheating * |-| Super Galaxy= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * ;Taunt * * * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon * * * * * ;Upon using while * * * * ;Upon using while * * * ;Upon using while * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Using near an allied * * * League Judgement Development was designed by FeralPony. Rumble OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Rumble splash art Rumble Super Galaxy reveal.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble reveal (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Rumble Super Galaxy concept.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Average Gatsby on 15th of April 2011 Champion Sneak Peek: Rumble, the Mechanized Menace: Harpoon? Check. Flamethrower? Check. Triple rockets? Check, check, and check. Just to be safe, we'll throw in one mischievous yordle whose mechanical prowess has been used to make the most diabolical machination ever to hit the Fields of Justice. Meet Rumble, the Mechanized Menace. His desire to see you burned, speared, crushed, stomped, blown up, or otherwise grievously injured, has him pushing his war machine way beyond what would be considered safe operating procedure, even if he might blow a gasket. But don't call him short. That'll really grind his gears. Patch history **Fixed a bug where Flamespitter was damaging untargetable enemies. **Fixed a bug where the range wasn't consistent. * **Fixed a bug where The Equalizer was damaging untargetable enemies. V5.1: * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown between Harpoon casts was shorter on . V4.19: * General ** New splash artwork. V4.15: * General ** Fixed a bug where Rumble's and should be more responsive in being affected (or not affected) by Danger Zone bonuses even if they're cast immediately after going above or below 50 heat. ** Fixed a bug where Rumble's basic attack would cancel if he was in the middle of attacking while Overheat expired. ** Fixed a bug where Rumble would occasionally not receive bonus magic damage on his first basic attack during Overheat. ** Fixed a bug where Rumble wouldn't fade out when he entered brush during Overheat. V4.9: * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Flamespitter was dealing less damage when Rumble was trying to set people on fire for extended periods of time. ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Flamespitter dealt less damage when on purple team. V4.6: * ** Danger Zone shield bonus increased to 50% from 25%. ** Danger Zone movement speed bonus increased to 50% from 25%. * ** Danger Zone damage bonus increased to 50% from 25%. ** Danger Zone slow bonus increased to 50% from 25%. ** Bugfix: Harpoon slows now stack correctly V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. V4.2: * ** New animation. V3.7 * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Danger Zone damage bonus increased to 50% from 25%. * ** Damage reduced to from . V3.6 * ** No longer prevents Rumble from automatically acquiring basic attack targets. V3.5: * ** Fixed a bug where the visual effect would disappear before the actual end of the projectile * ** No longer deals initial impact damage but the area burn damage now starts immediately instead of after a second delay ** Burn damage per second increased to from (total damage dealt across the full duration is unchanged) V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.144: * ** Danger Zone damage bonus reduced to 25% from 30%. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Fixed: Flamespitter no longer lasts slightly longer than intended. V1.0.0.141: * General ** Rumble now has a marker at 50 heat to denote when he has reached the Danger Zone. * ** Now more responsive, especially while moving and turning. * ** Now has a swirling icon overlay and a slight icon shift to denote the second shot. V1.0.0.136: * General ** Updated recommended items. V1.0.0.129: * ** Now works with smart cast. Hold down the smart cast hotkey to mark the beginning of the line, and release the hotkey to cast. V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes disappear early if Rumble died. V1.0.0.121: * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.120: * ** Trail's burning damage reduced to per second from . ** Trail's burning damage ability power ratio per second reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.118b: * ** Bonus damage on basic attacks no longer procs nor applies spell vamp. * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Fixed a bug where it would display the wrong team indicator on some machines with low graphics settings. V1.0.0.118: * General ** Pathing size has been reduced. * ** Fixed a bug where the particle was lasting longer than intended. * ** Fixed a bug where the particle traveled further than the actual projectile. April 29, 2011 Hotfix: * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes not show properly related to fog of war. ** Fixed some bugs related to team colors. V1.0.0.116: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Rumble's abilities generate heat. When Rumble is above 50 heat, he is in the "Danger Zone," causing all his basic spells to have additional effects. When Rumble reaches 100 heat he overheats, silencing himself and causing his physical attacks to deal additional magic damage. Rumble loses heat over time. * (Q) ** Rumble torches the area in front of him with his flamethrower dealing damage to all units in a cone for several seconds. While in the "Danger Zone," this spell deals additional damage. * (W) ** Rumble creates a shield blocking incoming damage for several seconds and granting a short duration speed boost. While in the "Danger Zone," the shield's strength and speed boost increase. * (E) ** Rumble launches a missile that deals magic damage and applies a stackable slow on the target. A second shot can be fired for no additional cost within several seconds. While in the "Danger Zone," the damage and slow percentage is increased. * (Ultimate) ** Rumble calls down a line of rockets over the target location. Enemies in the scorched area take damage over time and are slowed. }} References cs:Rumble/Příběh de:Rumble/Background fr:Rumble/Historique pl:Rumble/historia sk:Rumble/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements